


Disaster Date

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disaster Date, First Dates, First Kiss, Liam is charmed anyway, M/M, but make it a disaster!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: As far as first dates went, it wasn’t…well, it wasn’t great.It had been a disaster, actually, and Zayn had been mentally wincing and berating himself since he accidentally stuck his foot in his mouth as soon as Liam opened the door—in Zayn’s defense, Liam looked really, really good, okay? How was Zayn expected to have full-functioning brain power when Liam opened the door looking like that???
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Disaster Date

**Author's Note:**

> [Promtie](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/post/190957643036/could-you-maybe-do-46-ziam)

As far as first dates went, it wasn’t…well, it wasn’t great.

It had been a disaster, actually, and Zayn had been mentally wincing and berating himself since he accidentally stuck his foot in his mouth as soon as Liam opened the door—in Zayn’s defense, Liam looked really, _really_ good, okay? How was Zayn expected to have full-functioning brain power when Liam opened the door looking like _that_???

But, he’d done it. As soon as Liam had opened the door, greeting Zayn with that wide, happy smile, Zayn had lost all ability to think clearly, his heart glittering nervously in his chest, and blurted out, “You’re not going to fit in at the restaurant.”

Liam had tilted his head, a hesitant, unsure smile slipping over his lips.

“Am I…underdressed?” Liam had asked, after Zayn had let the silence—and his stupid, _stupid_ words—go on for too long.

“No,” Zayn had replied, still too tongue-tied to explain himself.

Liam let out a soft, confused laugh. “So this is…fine?”

“Yes,” Zayn had agreed almost immediately, then didn’t say anything _again_. Liam had raised an eyebrow his direction, but didn’t comment further.

It hadn’t been his best moment.

And, well, neither had the rest of the date, really. First the reservations were mixed up—Zayn had made the correct reservations at the correct time, but at the _wrong restaurant._ How was he supposed to know there was more than one location??? Nobody mentioned that to him!!

And then the wine debacle. God, the _wine._ He had been trying to impress Liam, not stain his fucking shirt. But Liam had made a joke, a flirty, very charming joke and Zayn had lost control of all motor function once the wink was shot in his direction—his hand trembled, the bottle slipping from his admittedly weak grip, and the bottle had gone crashing to the table. It splashed the liquid all over the table and both men sitting at it as Zayn spluttered, apologizing until he was red in the face.

Liam, ever the gentleman, just laughed it off, telling Zayn it was okay, really. He had insisted that a little wine never hurt anyone, that if it wasn’t Zayn spilling wine on him, he would’ve undoubtably did it himself at some point. He was smiling the whole time, grinning up at Zayn with a fond expression, and if Zayn hadn’t already been completely besotted with Liam before, he unquestionably was now.

Zayn didn’t want to go into all the details of the disastrous date—what was the point of mentioning the couple next them breaking up? _Loudly_. Or the waiter hitting on Zayn. Or the waiter hitting on _Liam_.

Seriously. But that wasn’t the point.

The point was the date had been a _disaster_ , and by time they had made their way back to Liam’s house—after a walk home from the restaurant that was _freezing_ ; Zayn really can’t catch a break—Zayn had lost all hope for a second one, let alone a goodnight kiss.

So to say he was surprised when Liam turned to him, a shy grin on his face, and stepped up into his space with a question on his lips, would be an understatement.

“Can I kiss you right now, Zayn?” Liam was standing close, very close. Close enough that when Zayn looked up to meet his eyes, he could feel Liam’s breath fanning across his face. Zayn’s breath caught in his throat.

Zayn didn’t respond to Liam’s question verbally, instead darting forward to capture Liam’s lips with his own. It was soft, and sweet, and so very overwhelming. Zayn was drowning in the taste of sweet whine and Liam’s small smile pressed against Zayn’s mouth—and Liam _was_ smiling. Zayn could feel the way his lips curled up where they were pressed against his own.

When they pulled away, Liam had that fond look in his eye again, and the only reason Zayn’s knees hadn’t buckled was because of the tight grip Zayn had in the front of Liam’s shirt holding him up.

“Tonight was great, Zayn. I had a lot of fun.” And those were words Zayn _never_ thought he’d hear. “I’d really, really like to do it again sometime, if you’re amendable?”

“Yes,” Zayn breathed, his response probably too quick and too eager sounding. He didn’t care, though, as long as it meant he’d get another date wait Liam. Another chance to show him he wasn’t as complete disaster—at least, not all the time.

“Great,” Liam murmured, before leaning in to steal another kiss.


End file.
